fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ario Volgan
Ario is a wandering mage and the last of his kind. He is looking for a new family to recreate his clan. He has no desire for revenge and his dream is to change the pride of his clan. Appearence Ario is short but physically strong. He has spiky brown hair and part of his hair is actual fire that protrays his will of living, the more closer he is to death his flame will be smaller and the stronger his will is the bigger the flame. He has peach tan skin and golden eyes without pupils. He always change his clothes when a new arc comes. He does however, always wear either a long sleved shirt or a jacket that covers his arms and something smaller on or under it. He always have special made gloves on his hands and headphones. He also has two rings that is connected by a chain. Personality He is very calm and doesn't think much about anything. When he fights he only tries to overpower his oppent instead of come up with a stragety. There are times when he figure out his oppents weakness, but he claims it's sheer luck. He only grows angery when his friends and/or family is hurt right in front of his eyes. When he does, his flame gets stronger. Also when his pride is on the line he will protect it no matter what. His pride is his family and friends, he stands by there side and will protect them no matter what. Despite his calm expression, he does worry a lot. He worries about how people see him sense he is a Volgan and is scared that they may not change there mind. He worries about his pride being broken and how he will act once it is. History Ario's was born after the Massacre of the Volgan, where one of the 10 Wizards Saints came and derstroyed the clan to protect civilians and legal guilds because of there actions. The Volgans were a family of thieves, murders, and terrorist who did whatever they wanted for money and power. Ario was raised by his mother who never married one of the Volgan. He was raised in open valley surrounded by trees and the house in the middle. It is unknown why he left, but he claims it was a good reason. When he left, everyone treated him differently because of his flame on his head. He protended like he doesn't care. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Fire Magic - 'Ario's fire magic is extermely powerful. He can create towers full of fire, he burn down a forest once by accident. He is a master of Fire Magic, even found a way to absorb any kind of flame. He had the thought by fighting a dragon slayer once. He can change the agliment of his flames, making them hard or soft. Soft flames are wild and can fly off a oppent, while the hard flames are strait and are very destructived. He can summon fire to his hand and use it to increase his power with it. *'Fire Fist: Surronds his fist with fire to enhanced there power *'Fire Cannon: '''A technique when Ario release a fireball towards his oppoent, sometimes he can release multiply amount of fire balls. *'Jet Progecter': When Ario release a contiunes stream of fire under his hands to fly durning a fight. It also increase his speed when he charges. He has the capablity to use this technique with one hand. *'Dual Cannon': A special technique when Ario shoots soft flames behind him and then shoot hard flames in front of him. It is one of his faviorte techniques and it's strong enough to overcome Natsu's Dragon Roar. *'Fire Twister': Ario spins while releaseing soft flames. The fire then turns to hard fire and will capture the oppoent which will burn them and make them dizze. *'Lion Cannon': A special techinque that is a fusion of soft and hard flames. The tip of the flame is formed to look like a lions head with his families signature in front of it. This technique is by far Ario's strongest even when it's not at full power. *'Fire Absorbtion': After fighting Natsu and seeing him eat fire, Ario started to work on a technique that allows him to absorb any kind of flame. When he absorbs the flame it will increase the fire on his head and his own flames. It will also refuel his power. Also, he can reuse that flame when he fights but it takes more energy to use it. Equiptment * '''Gloves' - the gloves have no special ability other wise then enhance his flames and harden his fist when he punches. *'Ring' - The ring belong to his family, something he holds on to near him. *'Headphone Set' - He only use this equipment to listen to music. He can also change it to listen to people better and he can use it to ease drop on sombody. Trivia *His Theme is The World is Calling - There for Tomorrow *Ario's appearences is based on Tsuna from Hitman Reborn